


他的故事

by BlackStarTears



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarTears/pseuds/BlackStarTears
Summary: 19巡演版男鹅同人没有卡司带入prefer，大家随意就好这是一个悲伤的故事，悲伤的人，没有圆满的结局主Swan/Prince，有Stranger/Prince剧情但也可以不是，可自由理解角色哦还有点路人/王子。。若雷请避让





	他的故事

没有人知道王宫的夜晚发生着什么。  
偷情的侍官女仆，醉酒的异国公主。  
花园角落里被人悄悄开启的通往市井的角门。

人们都说这个国家深受爱戴的皇室养了一个没用的儿子，他们的小王子。有人说他痴呆恋母，有人说他可耻地迷恋男人，有人说他终日酗酒声色犬马，还有人说他能够和天鹅说话。  
而大多数的谣言来自于那些看起来和皇室丝毫扯不上关系的，肮脏粗俗的地下酒吧小伙子口中。如果有人向他们问起这个贵族男孩，他不会得到答案，得到的只会是意味深长的嬉笑，或是急于避嫌的躲闪。

很多人都觉得他疯了。

在那个湖畔夜晚之前，这些流言蜚语还不存在。  
而那晚的事只有他自己知道。他独自一个人。  
在酒精的浸泡和被背叛的绝望中他做了一个梦，关于一个人或是什么东西，因为在此之后他从未停止寻找。

每一个彻夜未归的夜晚后，他的母亲都会迎接到一个衣衫肮脏甚至满身伤痕的儿子。  
他从未说过自己发生了什么，母亲也从不过问，有关王室的留言从未止息，只要不出乱子，一切便可以像寒蝉秋风般重归安宁。

可深宫市井知道这一切。  
摇曳的灯影记录着他的呜咽，他瘦弱的身影与一具具年轻躯体的纠缠，他的哭泣和欢笑，他每一寸肌肤的颤抖和战栗。廉价风月场的老鸨和他很熟识，“他一掷千金只为一夜远离尘世，和他幻想中的天鹅一起快活…当然那些男孩子远不是什么天鹅。他真是个可怜人。”

夜幕降临，他有时会倒在床上落泪，乞求枕边人扼住他的喉咙亲吻他就像吻一只天鹅的脖颈，他则紧闭双眼感受着身下阵阵粗鲁侵犯却甘之如饴。他从不出声，仿佛灵魂已经脱离了这具肉体，替他摒除一切痛苦去拥抱永恒的快乐。

守卫说，他时不时带着形色各异的男人深夜潜回寝宫，并威胁他们要是说出去就会吃枪子。而这样的夜晚之后的清晨，负责清理卫生的仆人会在各种地方找到他们的小王子。他曾赤裸身体蜷缩在镜前沉沉睡去，镜面上斑驳着白浊污渍，映衬着他身上的道道红痕。还有时屋里的鹅毛枕会被撕烂羽毛飞散一地，他们的小男孩就躺在其间，雪白的羽毛上有点点鲜血。

某个清晨，忠心的仆人忧心地留住一个被带来的健壮男孩询问关于他的小主人。

“他付我很多钱，让我用各种姿势干他。而且他长得很好看，我们都愿意接他这活。”  
“他喜欢让我蒙住他的眼睛骑我，也喜欢紧紧抱在我身上被操。他很熟练也很渴切，但我觉得他不快乐”  
“我们在哪里都做。床上，地上，窗前，镜子前。我还听别人说他把其他人带去过湖边过了一晚。那个小伙子说湖边很美，晚上还有很多天鹅。”  
“不做的时候他总是让我抱抱他，他蜷缩在我身上时不许我亲吻他，他也很少出声。”  
“他很少会看着我，或者说他根本不想看是谁在操他。他在高潮时会呼喊他的什么他的天使他的精灵，他从未提到过名字。”  
“我很多朋友都操过他，有时他一次会找几个人一起，但那一般是在我们店里或者没人的街角。我听他们说，他酩酊大醉后向人求欢敞开身体时就像他付酒钱一样随意而毫无保留。”  
“回宫里的话他一般一晚只带一个人。我们也不想让事情走漏。”  
“哦对了，他在开始做之前会用拇指蘸着墨汁在我们眉心画一道竖线。倒也没什么，只是我不明白这是他何时开始的癖好？”

仆人悄悄回到卧室，看着刚刚被安顿到床上睡去的小王子噩梦中紧锁的眉头。他在他眼里永远是个孩子。从那以后每次王子悄悄出去鬼混他都会默默同行。

这次盛大的舞会是举国盛事，虽然对于王子来说，只要是宫廷的事都是一样的荒诞无趣。直到他遇到那个从姑娘们脂粉羽扇中钻出来的黑衣男人。那晚的宾客说，他一瞬间他们的王子好像变了一个人，他好像…有了生命。他看着陌生人和自己母亲下流地调情，他胸膛中的血液从未如此灼热。他焦急地等待一个机会，为了他梦中的这位熟悉的陌生人。

王子打听到了陌生人现在在母亲房里缠绵。他在门外焦急地踱步。他的心脏再次跳动了。

门开了，黑衣男子缓缓地带着一身母亲的味道出现在男孩面前，就像好像知道有人在这里等他。这让王子一时忘记了所有心中准备好的问题。他知道这里不是他们的地方。他摆脱与陌生人目光的交汇转身想要回房。

王子刚刚迈出一步便感觉自己的手臂被拽住。  
陌生人仿佛对这里的道路无比熟悉，他一路拉着王子不紧不慢地走到了通往宫外的角门，一路没有看他一眼。

“我知道你在等谁。”  
“我也知道你想说什么。”  
“但是我不是答案，答案在你自己心里。”  
“我来帮你找到它。”


End file.
